Ryuu's S4 Therapy Ficlet
by GeekRyuu
Summary: Post-LAG, Pre-NbotB. Bob and Dot have made up and are trying to get their relationship back on track. A late-night conversation leads to healing for both sprites.


****

Ryuu's S4 Therapy Ficlet

By Ryuu (**karma_aster@yahoo.com****)**

Summary: Post-LAG, Pre-NbotB. Bob and Dot have made up and are trying to get their relationship back on track. A late-night conversation leads to healing for both sprites.

****

Rating: PG for implied premarital sex. Don't read this if you're offended by that sort of thing.

****

Disclaimer, notes, stuff like that: I don't own it. Mainframe Ent. made it, they own it, and they are gods on Earth for creating it.

Yes, it's another sappy BobnDot reunion fic. This time, there's implied sex involved and a sweet talk about forgiveness. Also, I advance my firm belief that Bob is a good snuggler. Enjoy!

****

Feedback & Distribution: The address is above. You know what to do. You can do it! I believe in you!

Bob rolled over, sleepily reaching out to cuddle Dot. He stopped short, his hand only encountering the empty side of the bed. He opened his eyes. "Dot?"

Dot was curled up by the window, hugging her knees to her chest. At the sound of his voice, she turned her face towards him. The dim, uncertain light glinted off the faint shine of tears on her cheeks before she looked back out the window.

"Dot?" he asked again, reaching over and flipping on the lamp. He slipped out of bed and walked over to kneel beside her. "Honey? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and stared down at her knees. "It doesn't matter."

"Honey…" Bob touched her knee. "Dot, look at me."

She raised her eyes to his warm brown ones. Fresh tears welled up at the affection and concern she saw there. His hands framed the sides of her face, gently wiping away her tears.

"Please, talk to me," he said. "What is it?"

"You're so kind," she said shakily. "I really don't deserve you."

"'Deserve' has very little to do with it," he answered. "I love you and you love me, and that's all that really matters."

"How can you still love me?" she whispered. "Really, after what I did-"

He placed his fingers lightly against her lips, stopping what she going to say. "All that matters," he repeated, "is that I love you and that you love me." He moved his fingers aside and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"I love you," she said as they broke apart.

He nodded. "I know that." His arms went around her, holding her close, "and I also know that nothing you do or don't do can change how I feel about you."

Dot rested her head against his chest, soothed by the soft, steady thudding of his heartbeat. "I'll never leave you again," she promised.

His friendly chuckle filled the air around her. "You never could." He kissed the top of her head and held her out far enough to look into her eyes. "You're in here," he said, placing a hand over his heart, "and you'll always be in here."

He settled her back against him, cradling her head in the crook of his shoulder. 

"You're so wonderful," Dot murmured. "I wish I'd realized it sooner. It was basic of me not to see it before."

"Nuh-uh." Bob waved an admonishing finger in her face. "That's going to stop right now, Dot."

"What?"

The finger trailed lazily down her cheek. "I've forgiven you, honey. Now it's time for you to forgive yourself."

"But-"

"But nothing," he interrupted. "Look, what's happened has happened, and all the self-recriminations in the net aren't going to change that."

She nodded, wordlessly.

"So, the way I see it," Bob continued, "We can either spend the rest of our runtimes wallowing in self-hatred and anger, and _never_ be together, or," he smiled, "we can forgive each other and start all over again."

"I like that second one," she replied with a shy smile.

"So do I." He caressed her cheek again. "Do you want try it?"

She nodded again, her smile becoming a bit more certain. "Bob?"

"Mmm?" he said, bending to tenderly nuzzle the side of her neck.

She grinned. "Can we go back to bed? It's a bit cold out here."

He gave voice to a full-throated laugh and scooped her up into his arms. "I think I could handle that." He carried her back over to the bed and deposited on it carefully before getting in and turning out the light.


End file.
